Dreaming of U's
by janahjean
Summary: Drabbles about batman, batfam, batkid and extras like justice league. Each chapter is not connected to the previous. No slash .
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming of u's

An: Everything that happens here is a dream. Which is in hindsight, is a great excuse to make these events happen.

I dont owe the characters. Dc does. Thank god for that.

Circus 1

"Youre enjoying this, arent you?!" Bruce wayne accuse clark kent heatedly as they watch dick dazzle the crowd with his aerial performance.

Even bruce wayne's batman glare couldnt put a dent in clark's shit eating grin. "Why not?" He answer rather happily. "He is amazing." Clark tried to clapped as well as eat popcorn at the same time.

Bruce could only shake his head. Dick Grayson who is in the trapeze, humming happily to the cheerful song was wearing a superman outfit with a domino mask, could almost have you believing that he could fly with his grace and flair as he swing from one swing to another.

"How did he became so good?!" Clark asked in boyish wonder. He clapped enthusiastically again after dick complete a difficult manouver.

"Ugh!" Bruce thought as he tried to clean his suit when popcorns from clark's bucket landed on him. "Natural talent" he answer blandly with fingers cross behind his back. Hed rather die than confess that dick had use him as a partner in a trapeze act at home wearing spandex.

"He is superman."clark gushed.

"Narcissist much?" Bruce quirk an eyebrow at that. Clark ony laugh.

Later...

"Damian nooo!" Bruce leap when he caught his youngest in the midde of stabbing a helpless tim with a sword. Luckily, clark grab his friend by the collar before he could cause a scene.

"Circus performance remember?" Clark hiss as he shook bruce before he set him down.

Bruce kick him in the shin in retaliation and cross his arms to pout. Clark had no idea how damian and tim fight like they wanted to kill each other everyday.

Clark was gaping at a pouting bruce and thus had miss the part where damian pulled tim out of the box, wounds free despite six swords in the box.

Damian and tim give each other high five in front of the clapping crowd.

"Hmph!" Jason tsked at both adults when they wander in his area.

Unlike dick which pretty much is the highlight of the circus nor tim/damian which have a decent crowd as well, jason got not even one looker to see his kind of circus magic. It didnt help that he got a scowl on his face and an aura of murder at all.

Clark watch a tumbleweed pass by gaping.

Jason continued to ignore them as he sat on an empty milk crate looking cool and bad boy mode at the same time. He half heartedly throw knives at the target a few yards away with perfect hits.

Clark elbow bruce and give him a meaningful glare. Then clark walk a few distance away pretending to be absorb in reading from the bulletin boards while keeping a watch at those two from the corner of his eyes.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Sooo.." He began awkwardly.

Jason gave him a bat glare.

Bruce pulled up a batarang from a pocket and smile hopefully. " a contest?"

Somehow 5 minutes later the two were laughing and giving each other high fives.

"What the-?!" Clark was amazed.

Still later...

"You are awesome dad!" Jason shriek as he hug his dad with recklessness. Bruce had earlier have chains, cloth, duct tape and rope cover his body and a minute later was free.

"Well, he is batman" clark joke as he watch the normaly serious batman grinning as he was cover with hugs from his four boys. That impromptou escapist act was a gift from bruce to his kids.

" i am batman" bruce agreed.

Fin.


	2. minis

"Omfg! Im tiny here B-but i can still fly!!" The finger sized Batman watched with awe as his batwings flapped and lifted him several inches off the ground.

"I think its stupid that i have wings but here i can also float. Its absurd!" Superman also several inches tall complain at Diana. Unlike Batman he just let his birdwings folded on his back as he float.

"Shouldn't be worried about something else?" Diana inquire looking quite colorful in her butterfly wing ensemble. Her butterfly wing was furiously working as she stand hovering in front of Clark.

She lassoed Batman when the dark knight almost fly out of their range. Both metas watched in amusement in awhile at the antics of Batman who was trying to swim on air and after giving that up, tried to untie the lasso to no avail.

"What we need is -" Before Diana could put fourth a game plan, the lasso snap and fell as Bruce remove his boot and he had help in his quick getaway when a strong wind pull him out of the Gotham cul de sac where they're at.

"Batman!!!" The two smol beans yelled. They tried to give chase but the bats is gone.

(S)

"Jay! Jay!!!"

Red Hood was ...meditating. There is no other words for it as he close his eyes as the sunset hit his new hideout- an old abandoned apartment with colors

"Jay!"

He was listening with the earbuds on and people think he is listening to some heavy rock if you judge by his appearance alone. He was wearing a black metal band tshirt and an old frayed jeans as he sit quite hazardly on the ledge by his bedroom window.

"Jay!!!" Batman yelled as he finally getting tired of the inattention yank one earbud out and screamed bloody murder on it.

The effect was immediate as Jason fall back into the apartment and fall on the floor, back first. Eyes wide, mouth open

"Jay!!" Bruce said happily as he hug Jason's face with his entire body.

Jason delicately tugged the small man despite his shock off his face by pinching with his fingers the cowl on Bruce's back.

"Da- i mean Bruce?!? What happened?" Jason look incredulously at the cowlless tiny being between his finger.

(S)

"Can I see him pleaseeeee?!" Dick said the moment Jason turn off the bike engine after he parked in the batcave.

Dick was giddy with joy as he cartwheel around his younger brother.

Tim lift his digital camera and give Jason a hopeful smile as well before Dick and himself crowded at Jason.

"Here!" Jason said crossly and yet his touch was delicate as he remove Bruce from the pocket of his jacket.

Dick made an unintelligible sound of overloaded happiness as Bruce continued to chew the peanut with single bloody mindedness as he sat on Jason's palms. Batman was really cute.

Tim was taking shot after shot of Bruce with the speed that could rival a speedster. A small frown appeared on his forehead.

"Wait guys." He told his brother."Bruce was allergic to peanuts right?"

It was almost too funny to see Jason do chest compression with one finger on a tiny guy. All parties involved agree to let it pass and not let their Bruce knows.

(S)

"So where is the Demon Brat?" Jason asked later as the brothers get back from a successful patrol on Gotham. What he meant of course is "where is the giant Batman?"

It was almost five am so Tim was practically sleeping on his feet as they get dressed in their civilian attire.

"Hush hush mission and he wants to maintain radio silence until he call us back." Dick explained as he sat in front of the Batmonitor.

"Nightwing check your six over." As if they know that theyre talking is somehow related to them, Robin broke radio silence and bark this command.

Dick open the external camera on the Manor's west wing and zoom it to a speck that is fastly approaching the house.

They were still laughing when the mini Superman carrying the giant Batman way over his head trussed, tied and bound with a ribbon landed.

There is a dark flush of embarassment that spread into Batman's exposed chin as Superman quickly untied him.

Jason was admiring the metal armour Batman was wearing as he watch his brothers help the dark knight on his feet. That Justice League mission probably involve highly rank meta villains.

"So how come Robin wasn't sent home?" Jason goaded his father figure.

Robin who was laughing earlier along with them as he hacked the monitor cleared his throat. "I am being a good soldier," he said mysteriously.

The mini batman finally made his appearance as he sat on Alfred's shoulder as the older man came downstair with a tray filled with drinks and cookies.

Tim smiled as he capture mini batman's squeek of outrage and surprise as the happy mini-superman tackled him and both fell at Alfred's back. Thank God for them being able to fly.

"Heh." Giant Bruce poke one finger on mini-Bruce's cheek while he sat with his chin supported by his other hand. He was not feeling hungry at the moment. True to some form, after picking the largest cookie bits that he can handle, mini-batman had fled from the tray to keep an eye on the things showing on the monitor.

His kids and one mini superman was attacking the food like a pack of starving hyenas meanwhile.

"He is gorgeous!" Dick cried as he admired the preening mini-Superman who agreed to land on Dick's fingertips in his ballerina poise.

"Huh? Where's the complete set?" Tim as after taking miniSuperman photo.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked as he give in to the urge and had grab miniSuperman and pin him on the table prone.

"Where did he hide the zipper on this thing?" He was mumbling trying to see if there's a zipper behind the cape.

Superman was laughing on the account of being ticklish. Dick put him out of his misery by hitting Jay at the head.

"He is still Uncle Clark, Jaybird!" Dick furiously scold his kid brother. Superman was back to free floating form

"The Trinity...Superman, Batman ...so where is Wonderwoman?" Tim explained meanwhile.

"Here." Robin arrive using the transporter. He remove his earpiece with one hand while he trussed out a hand where Wonderwoman is sitting cross legged and looking cool on top of it.

Once again the former robins crowded around Damian and ooh and aah'd over the gorgeous miniversion of Aunt Diana.

"How goes the mission?" Big Batman finally barked after reigning on his impatience by three minutes.

"Successful." Robin said nonchalantly as he fished something out of his belt. " i stayed out of trouble as per mini Wonderwoman's advise and I was bored so I draw the highlight of the battle."

Big Bruce unfolded the paper slowly and he almost snort as his friends tried to defeat a giant and somehow confused Lex Luthor wearing his bathrobe and holding a newspaper.

-the end-

04012017

An/ i love love equilibrium(2002) starring christian bale which i dscovered and get to watch in our local channel 2 evenings ago. I love that he was wearing gloves!!!

Anyhow this story is inspired by two seperare fanart drawing :3 of mini superman carrying bvs metal knight on air and one where Jason have miniBatman on the palm of his hand.

So anyone having a good idea how come theres a giant and a mini version of people that landed on this earth? And how come the JL seemed to be expecting the giant but not the minis? Seemed a lot could happen on april's fool.

i dont redraft. printing cost is way to high


	3. 3

Matls: gotscombodd70, starmobile androidm phone, google doc.

Coz nothing says half-starving artist better except these. Lol.

 _An/ shoulda put this in the "something wrong with the JL" series or "wardrobe malfunction" series or "Dreamin of U's" series? Im going anal. Need your help_?

Title:

By: janahjean

Clark landed in one of the tallest branch of the tallest tree in the small forest that surrounds the northeast side of Wayne Manor.

After he carefully secure his lunch and additional baggage, he remove his shotgun and put on a bright coloured vest. He is hoping to get a shot at killing a buck, but he won't mind a hare. He is not going to be picky.

Putting on his cap, he jumped down and carefully study the landmark near his base and he move on.

Soon, he vanished.

Clark got distracted as he got invested in the impromptu competition going on each seperate rooms of the Wayne's. The youngest pair were practically nose to nose as they tried to outclass each other in playing the violin. Clark had been spying this fam for so long that he knows that the two are in the youngest room. Clark was a lil both repelled and fascinated at the wall of weaponry at Damian's room.

Meanwhile, Jason Todd made a cool toss that send both drumstick in the air before he catch them all without missing a beat in his drums. Clark eyes are getting sore at the red,blues and yellow flickering lights on his room so he quickly tried to catch the whereabout of the eldest.

Dick was in the roof with both hands clasp in front of him and doing a very horrible ear-screeching pavarotti's song. Wtf?!

Clark decided to stick with Bruce. Not seeing him upstair, he decided to zoomed into the subterranean nest where sure enough the bats is brooding in front of the monitor.

"Status Report!" the old man barked into the mike all the while glaring hole at the screen. Clark have to adjust his hearing to hear things better.

The Flash on the screen look young and terrified. "B-bats, he's long gone.There's no trace" he confess.

Batman slammed his fist on the palm of his other hand. "Justice should not be denied!" He roared. "Give me Diana now!"

"What?!" Diana materialize in front of the screen as if by magic but by all actuality, Flash put a speed magic to it.

"Give me something more concrete in the attack in Philippines than what Flash give me, please" Batman stated his request a lil bit pleasanter considering Diana seemed mad too.

"Hang on a sec." Diana said as she partially turn and made her request known to Cyborg in her earpiece. "barely reliable eyewitness claimed he saw the killer shoot fire thru his eyes."

"Preposterous!" Batman exclaimed.

And he ended the call without saying goodbye.

He was lost in thought afterward but after just five minutes he look up and wince as bits of the cave's roof fell on his head. Batman scowl, noticing the vibration that was cause by the antics of his sons upstair.

He made a decision and pull up the growing file that he have of the mysterious "Blur" and add the new skill Diana's eyewitness mention. He was displeased at the barebones information that they have on the guy who had recently become a thorn on their side for a year now. Then he pulled down the main switch that cause all the electricity upstair to die.

"Master Bruce!!" Alfred who was listening to the radio on his noise-reduction room yelled.

Later…

The robins and Batman loss no time in reaching the forest when they heard a single shot.

Tim collided at Jason's solid back, being last to arrive at the scene. Bruce was already kneeling at the blood-splattered ground, frowning.

Damian who rarely show his upset was clearly agitated. He push Dick who was tryin to hug him away. "And I wanted a bigger " No trespassing and No hunting sign" Father!!!!" He was saying. Truly a Patron for animals, that is Damian.

Jason aka Patron of Children offer quietly, "Would you like me to help paint you a sign,brat?"

Damian was taken aback before he nod his head. "Yes please." He replied quietly.

Clark on his part had a wonderful venison for dinner. He toast his mom and dad in loving memory. He almost flinched when one of the window broke and fell off its hinge. The Kent's farm is derelict.

(S)

"Don't let him get away!" Batman yelled when the minute possibility of actually facing the Blur turns into reality. They were out on a mission that only requires three heroes and wasn't aware that the day have come that their mission have just interfere with the Blur's.

Shazam, the only one not incapacitated at the moment rise to comply.

Clark aka the Blur wearing his black long coat and a black tshirt underneath it was unimpressed at the meta trying to do a flying punch at him. At the last minute before the punch could hit, he step at the side and grab Shazam at the wrist and throw him at the wall of the surrounding building. Shazam's look of comical disbelief was funny as

Hell. Then Clark disappear in a blur of liquid black.

(S)

Clark decided this time to study the Wayne's family by fishing for lobster several nautical miles from the Wayne's manor that faces West. He had stolen a boat and carried it way over his head across the land before he landed it close to the manor.

He was pulling a netful when he spied the five heroes and one super butler making their way towards the stai from another successful night of patrol.

"Hey dickiebird, did you miss this?" Jason tried to sound sombre when his eyes spied the discowing put into display in one of the cases at one side of the cave.

"You brat." Dick growl seeing Jason's grin.

The rest stop to crowd around the said display. Damian was openly showing his derision at the eyesore. "What were you even thinking?-tt-"

"That a hero is not a hero at all if he doesn't wear something colorful?" Dick replied while rubbing his nape.

Batman snorted at that. Red Hood second-snorted in agreement. Tim and Damian who wear colorful costume exchange judgemental refresh eyes against each other's apparel(?).

The Blur was not anywhere causing mayhem in the news for three days after.

(S)

Bruce curse his huge house every step of the way as he sleepily, angrily and annoyingly made his way to the goddamn main door at fuckin 7 in the morning.

"Where is Alfred? More importantly who is at the door at seven?!" He thought furiously.

He swing the door open and - for once the paranoid Bats is totally unprepared in seeing this particular person at the door.

"Hi," the Blur began, all cold and hard angle. Bruce wonder inanely if the last thing he'll notice on this cruel world is a speck of brown amidst the alien vibrant left blue eyes of this gun-for-hire/vigilante in front of him.

Then the person in front of him broke into a smile that transform his cold image to something like an enthusiastic puppy. "I decided i wanted to be a superhero," clark confess before he produce two separate hanger on both hands. "So which do you think would make for a good guy costume?"

-the end-

04182017

 _AN/ Tis better this way, no high expectation, no disappointment and certainly no complication. Aunt D have called like out of nowhere and my heart is beating out of my chest in terror in the idea of her call. That idea is for her making me work under whoever she got in her head as manager- i remember the resto, i remember the store and all of it was terrible. Thank God it was a lil bit different but not by much. Course i have to lie and said i was off lookin for a job in a callcenter, otherwise i fear she will yank me out of hearth and home and force me to do a job under the familiar banner of "Family and Sacrifice" notice that "Fun" albeit an important pillar for family is simply not done in this family. Anyway, aside from being misplaced and probably overwork the lack of people actually listening to me and respecting my opinion is another reason why aunt summoning me is a death toll to hell._ _Anyway she offered about getting me a laptop. Yay, right? No! Just no! First, here's me being bitter that the offer is decades too late. Ha! So it's just nowww theyre catchin up with the idea of e-commerce??! Second, we lost wifi because you guys pulled that sht out and would rather be back communicating abroad thru landline like it was the roaring '90s. That bad record is probably already cast in stone in the ISP blacklist. Beside i dont trust how other people living in the same house use the data, if ever you reconnect the wifi. God, people in this house doesn't have selfcontrol. Im not going to name names but *storm off in a sea of explecitive*_ _*storm back in* im back. Where are we? Oh. Nvm. And what should i do with a laptop if it ended up being borrowed anyway? My youngest bro is studying computer programming and i wish i could beat the shit out of that lil shit for picking a course based because he love computer MOBA games and i was like, dude you need computer and an ongoing educ to learn new, trending computer language and what have you? You dont own a freaking desktop to play and learn on. And he's not goin to be the only one who will borrow it. Im sure. In short, it's complicated owning a laptop. Ill pass._ _Chances are ill end up writing fanfics on it and thats a guilty pleasure best done in my phone than a laptop that an aunt bought for work purpose only. So no._ _P.S. she wants me to share the wifi connection of my cousin several street across so as i can connect and work online! Uhm, it's a terrible idea in soo many mortifying levels and inconvenience. Again no._ _Rereading loki-centric fanfic again after the new trailer came out. That thor:ragnarok trailer totally slays_


	4. jay

An/ kinda "inspired" from "mori shej" by Dickie gayson

Title: Dead Robin brought them home together

By janahjean

Red Hood chooses the time of his attack very well. Something that he took pride of. So he was chortling as he throw in the empty duffel bag and hacksaw first after he obliterated Dick's apartment window security. The batfam is gonna pay for what they did, starting with Dick. Two months of nonstop surveillance with the robins are starting to reap rewards. Finally.

Ten minutes later, Red Hood practically crashed out of the apartment, screaming in terror. He staggered and lean on the wall, trying to calm his panicked breathing. When that didn't work, he throw off his red hood helmet in a fit. Then he throw back his head and yelled,"Holy macaroni! I'm an Uncle!" He laughed. He screamed some more. And he wrecked his face with his fingers when he realized what he almost done. He went back to screaming in terror again. Ad infinitum. He almost got a whiplash when he heard the piercing cry of a baby. Dick's baby finally wake up!

Jason licked his lips as he look longingly at his bike then back up again at the window of Dick's three story apartment. He picked his helmet and reluctantly climb back in towards the apartment and his responsibility for probably the next few hours.

(S)

Stephani Crystal Brown was showering in her apartment and was singing along with the latest pop music in the living room when the curtain slide open without warning.

She screamed. Jason seemed both unimpressed by her singing, her screaming and her nakedness. The boy got three separate slaps for being unimpressed.

While Jason was staggering by the blow on his helmet and probably an imprint of a palm on it as well, Stephanie turned off the shower, put on a robe and was aiming a plunger at the stranger threateningly.

"Who the heck are you?!" She screamed as she punctuated her statement by poking the huge guy and pushing him at the same time out towards the small kitchen.

"Aw. I need.your.help." Red Hood said trying to placate the girl and defending himself at the same time.

"Ohmygoddickie!!" Stephanie yelped when she saw Red Hood pulling a babe out of the duffel bag now stuffed with towels towards the girl to fend off the attack.

Dressed on a nightwing onesie, Stephanie should be forgiven by the mistake. The blue eyes and black hair of said child made her almost a clone of Dick. And yes despite the age, it could still be Dick. Time Wizard, time manipulation magic and time displacement were a frequent recurring theme that the batfam deals everyday.

Stephanie grab for the child and without shame, quickly stuck the baby's lips to her breast to suckle.

"You know, Dickie will never look at you in the eye again after that stunt right?" Jason said after a prolonged awkward pause in his part.

Stephanie hummed. "Sit down Mister. And tell me how this happen?"

Jason stopped to read the name of the book before he cleared it off a chair and sat down obediently. "I am just a regular bystander that saw the babe and decided to give her to you?" He answered hopefully.

"Uh huh." Step said skeptically as she burp the child. "You know the kid and you know where to find me. That means you've been spying?! Who are you?"

"That's not Dickie." Jason decided to be a little bit truthful to sidetrack the girl. "That's his daughter."

Stephanie look of surprise was dismaying because damn, this means Richard "golden boy" Grayson had hid this fact with the entire fam.

"Where is he?!" Stephanie said thru clenched teeth as she shake Jay as soon as she recover from shock.

"Uhm. Well."

(S)

Stephanie looked at the wrecked place of Dick thirty minutes later and the dead-well, knocked out more likely Dick sprawled on the couch. She looked back at the oldest Robin then at Jason and is starting to form a picture in her mind.

"What did he ever do to you? What change?" She asked after removing two fingers from Dick's neck. She carefully place the baby back on the crib still asleep after the bike's ride.

"Look," Jason whined although he'll deny it. "I can explain all of it later just, can i go now?"

"No harm done," he added defensively when Steph looked at Dick, the mess and back at Jason.

"I can't stop you." Stephanie called out as Jason thought "screw it" and walk towards the door. "But, whatever you inject Dick … well, he looks pukey and uhm, his nose is...dripping with blood."

"What?!" Jason roared as he run back towards Dick and sure enough, there's a stream of vibrant blood leaving a trail from his nose towards his cheek and neck.

"Gaddamnit!" He cursed softly as he hammered the couch with a closed fist. The injection was experimental. Something he had "borrowed" from a small time drug deal he busted at the bay.

Without another word, he walked out of the room on quick, stiffed legs.

Barely three minutes later, Stephanie quickly grab the baby when someone, probably the familiar yet unfamiliar stranger was shooting his gun point blank in the air. Several shots were fired.

"Oh God. Not you." Jason groaned when a colorful red,yellow and green come calling, attracted to the noise.

Damian barely made a -tt- when Jason knocked, trussed and wrapped him up in ropes.

Jason was counting down to two minutes when right on time a mini blue and red speck come barreling down at him, looking adorably furious. Jason laughed insanely before he flick a pea size k-rock between fingers and knocked Jon as well.

"Here are your helpers." Jason said as he dumped the two kids on the floor in a heap.

"And here's something for you," Jason said as he fished out a picture of a baby girl with blonde locks at Stephanie. "You have a cute kid just saying. And no, I swear to you Stephanie I killed people but I don't harmed kids."

Stephanie was crying as she looked at the recent picture of the baby she had to give up just days ago. She didn't looked up to find Jason disappearing out of the apartment. How did the guy even tracked the adopted parents address was mind boggling.

Jason arrived at the Wayne Manor and he simply code in the passcode at the 2nd security gate at the back part of the manor.

He slammed his boots on the doormat and wipe it clean before he give up and remove his boots off his socks.

"Hi Alfie." He said cheerily in greeting as he passed the old guy while the butler was wiping the table clean.

The butler grunted in reply.

Jason was Alfred's confidante and as such Jase is the only person who happens to know that Alfred can sleep while working at the same time! (An/ this is crack guys, come on cooperate with me here)

Jason moved the grandfather's clock at the right time and as it swung open, he fished out a collapsible stun baton on his person and slither down, down to the batcave.

He was soon dragging by the hair a screaming,crying Timmers and he not too gently throw him on his cycle.

"Here's your helmet. And now hold on." Jason growl. He also took time to appreciate the boots that he got down from the cave

"I'm impressed." Jason said later when he got back into the apartment and find it almost speck and span.

The kids didn't seemed to hold to any grudges as they drink peacefully a juice pack each on the tiny table.

"Not my work." Step told him just in time for Cass to comeout from the small bathroom.

Jason realized he is surrounded by bats. Belatedly. From all sides.

He was galloping towards the bedroom where Tim disappeared to ten minutes ago but it was blocked by Dick being supported by Tim in one side.

"Altogether now," Dick said, blue eyes suddenly turn icy steel which reminds Jason of, of Dad.

"Who are you?!"

-the end-

0908

Went to cemetery to celebrate late uncle bday

Bought gtec refill and surf at goeanggo in the mornin

09092017

Rain starting at noon. Foul weather

Hurricane Irma

Mexico earthquake 8

Tto lipid and crew

0910

Celebrate morz bday from 5-8

Chocolate from natz

Binge read "ready player one" and "mark of pain"

09112017

I stil have a pending need to buy new sulfur soap, my cellphone load


End file.
